


Miles Apart

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Pearl is off on a school trip, Amethyst comes up with a solution to show her girlfriend how much she missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request.

“I just don’t get how that’s even remotely fun, Amethyst.”

“See, you can’t think about it, you just have say it, P! Geez, do you have to overthink everything?”

Pearl huffed over the phone. She didn’t see how talking over the phone casually about how she wanted to have sex with her partner amounted up to anything as good as physical contact- it almost seemed like a waste of energy.

“Why are we doing this again?” She asked.

“Because you’re away on that stupid genius trip, I miss you, and we haven’t fucked in like four days.” Pearl couldn’t help but smile and bite her lip. Even though she fussed at times about it, she couldn’t deny that the vulgarity in Amethyst’s voice whenever she was blunt about their sexuality was incredibly arousing. “It’s supposed to be fun.”

“Well, you’re right about all of that.” Pearl admitted.

“Then tell me about it, nerd.” Amethyst teased, holding her phone up with her shoulder while she quickly disposed of her sweatpants. “Tell me how much you wanna strap on that harness and use those strong dancer hips to-”

“Amethyst, that’s so forward!” Pearl blushed. She glanced at her hotel door in the darkness as if someone would be listening in on her conversation. “…Are you alone?”

“Yes, Pearl, why the hell would anyone be with me?,” Amethyst grinned. “Unless you gotta voyeurism kink, I could call Garnet up real quick and-”

“Amethyst!”

“Kidding, P! It’s just you and me. Now, tell me how much you missed me. Don’t think about what you’re gonna say- just think about me.”

Pearl sighed and closed her eyes. Think about Amethyst. _Amethyst._ Amethyst and her at times infuriating, messy demeanor, and how her insatiable appetite was. But that’s exactly what was so arousing about her. She always wanted more, until even her body couldn’t handle it.

“I do miss touching you.” Pearl said, her mouth as close as possible to the receiver. “I miss holding you, I miss the way your thighs feel around my waist.”

“Mmm, what else?” Pearl blushed, hearing the arousal dripping from Amethyst’s voice, recognizing the huskiness as a result of the first few touches. She imagined herself administering those touches, fingers and tongue exploring territory she knew well. The thought was enough to have her own hand wandering underneath her shirt and to her breasts, toying with them lazily.

“I miss having your taste on my tongue and feeling your hands grip my hair while I’m pleasing you.”

“While you’re what?” Pearl could hear the definitive loss of breath in her lover’s voice now, which excited her further.

“While… while I’m _fucking_ you.” Pearl chanced at the word, letting it drag along her tongue and hiss slightly between her teeth. She was rewarded with an audible groan on the other end.

“Shit, you’re fucking hot…” Amethyst breathed. She made steady work of rubbing at the wet spot forming in her underwear. “I need you to come take care of this, P.”

“I… I want you to remember how my body feels against yours. Thinking of the way you moan makes me miss being with you more.”

“Like this?” Amethyst let one of her fingers trail downwards into her wetness, and carefully slid her middle finger in as far as it would go. She let out a delicious, shaky quiet moan that created instant, roiling heat between Pearl’s legs.

“Yes, like that…” Pearl whispered, her fingers pulling her own panties to the side to relieve the building tension within her. “Do it again.”

Amethyst complied, parting her legs more and being as vocal as a sleeping house would allow. It scrambled Pearl’s mind to shreds, and her fingers seemed to work of their own accord with her imagination. Her inhibitions were quickly abandoned.

“Fuck…” Pearl’s eyes widened when she heard Amethyst’s voice reach a higher pitch. She slid two of her own slender fingers inside of herself, surprised at how she had gotten so soaked in such a short amount of time.

“I want you so… fucking… bad,” Amethyst let out between breaths. “I’m gonna-”

“Don’t stop,” Pearl said, her voice suddenly commanding and low. Amethyst whimpered on the other line, pleasuring herself vigorously while her mind flooded with the memories of Pearl’s tongue, mouth, fingers, and hips. Soon, her jaw dropped and her eyes fluttered when the tension within her finally snapped. Her prolonged groans of her relief flung Pearl off the edge as well, making her hips buck and her own moans flood through the receiver. They fed off the others’ pleasure, and let their breath steady freely for the other to hear until they rode their climaxes out fully.

“So that was pretty fun, yeah?” Amethyst said smugly, laying on her side.

“Well I suppose you were right.” Pearl said grudgingly, hearing the smile in her partner’s voice. Her pride disappeared from the mind-clearing effects of her orgasm. “I’d like to perhaps… do it again. Can we do it again? Before I come back?”

Amethyst snickered. “Only if you’ll prove it all when you come back.”

Pearl grinned. “You have a deal.”


End file.
